The invention relates to a supporting assembly for example for a table, bench or chair leg.
Supporting assemblies such as table legs are often formed from metal tubing, one end of which is welded to a plate through which holes are made to allow the plate to be attached with screws or other fasteners to the underside of the table. The operation of welding a tube to a plate is, however, time consuming and expensive. The welding operation is difficult to control and as a result the quality and the strength of the welded connection are often poor. Moreover, the rough weld bead is aesthetically unattractive and may present rough or sharp edges which can damage materials brought into contact with the weld or can injure the fingers of those handling the welded part.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a supporting assembly whereby the above and other drawbacks of the known assemblies are avoided.